


A Day in Akkun's Life

by ShadinqTR



Category: Aho-Girl (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, really late valentine's day chapter, second chapter's a lot more wholesome, yes the valentines day thing at the end was only tacked on last minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadinqTR/pseuds/ShadinqTR
Summary: Akkun couldn't sleep because he was expecting Yoshiko to ambush him at night. It never happened. Yoshiko then tried asking him a favor. He denied. School gets their weekly bag inspection, it was weird. Yoshiko gets into the council room, she gets knocked into a basketball hoop. Three girls, Yoshiko, Fuuki and their teacher, Atsuko, then tackle him to the ground and started getting thirsty for him. Yoshiko and Akkun get back from school to Yoshiko's house to see that her mother's tied up a man to their chair that's supposedly gonna be Yohiko's future husband.All in the life of your average Akkun.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh! I'm finally done studying." Akkun said as he stretched his arms while sitting on his desk. It had been an unusually peaceful night, no disturbances, no problems and especially, no Yoshiko. This thought was quickly broken though as he snapped back in reality.

No, it's impossible for Yoshiko not to visit me. He thought as he immediately snapped his eyes onto the balcony. Thankfully, she wasn't there. But he thinks- no. He  **knows** that she'll be there. She's been "friends" been with her for far too long to know this fact. He kept this in mind for a whole 30 minutes as he just stared at the balcony. His eyes started to twitch knowing that he had to sleep and would get disturbed while doing it as well. But just to be safe, he set up 3 bear traps onto the balcony where she would usually jump onto to see him sleeping. A chill went up his spine. The chill came from the fact that he knows these bear traps won't help him but, he set them up anyway.

Immediately after setting up the traps, he set up his futon and tried to sleep. But he couldn't. He knew it was coming.

* * *

 But it never did.

Due to him expecting to get woken up, he couldn't get a single wink of sleep.

As morning approached, he got up from his bed and clenched his fist, "That idiot... made me not get any sleep. I'm gonna kill her." He had blamed her for not getting any sleep. Typical Akkun! Oh- and uh, yeah. He's basically planning to kill her for that.

He did all of the things he usually does. Taking a shower, getting dressed, eating breakfast then going to Yoshiko's house. A mischievous grin formed on his face as he knocks on their door. His eyes start to glow red with malice and he's starting to lightly laugh. This might be because of the sleep deprivation but it's most likely just his will of wanting to knock her out.

The door was quickly opened by her mother, Yoshie. But she was a bit different, she had a genuine face of concern. Or maybe she was faking it, he couldn't tell.

"Akkun, you have to help Yoshiko, quickly!" She said as she grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards Yoshiko's room. She seemed to be in quite the panic. She knocked on the door several times to no avail. So instead of forcing herself in, she told Yoshiko that Akkun was waiting outside. A few seconds after, the two hear the door slowly unlock.

Akkun looks Yoshie but she only nods and gives him her good luck and started going back downstairs. Akkun's malice started to slowly fade away as he slowly creaked the door open.

There he saw Yoshiko in only her underwear, on the floor, seemingly crying. He was still cautious of the whole thing so he stood atop her looked at her with his usual straight face. It could a trap for all he knew.

"A- Akkun... is there something wrong with me?"

"Yes. A lot." He didn't even need to think to answer that question.

Yoshiko's face froze. Her face had gone white... actually, her whole body did but meh- that isn't the important part! She started sobbing and sniffing.

"You know Akkun, you're supposed to say something like "Oh no! I perfectly love you the way you are!" when asked with questions like that!" She said as she jumped out of her sorry self and looked Akkun in the face. 

He sighed, "Well then I'd be lying." He said as he gave Yoshiko a cold, hard glare. He was basically signaling her to ready up.

She crossed her arms, "You probably don't like me since I'm part of the itty-bitty-titty-committee unlike Boobs."

"Nope. I'd still hate you either way."

She then suddenly re-assumed her normal attitude. She thought of a plan. This was a bad idea, Akkun thought. There's no turning back from this, Akkun thought. And there's definitely no way I'm gonna be able to reject this, Akkun thought!

Yoshiko waggled her finger in front of his face, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Akkun! I've been thinking about it lately and there's only one way that you would like Boobs more than me! And it's because of her tits!"

Akkun slightly recoiled in shock. Was she right?! Nope.

He recoiled because he noticed that she actually tried to think of something. I mean, it was something utterly useless but still- there's progress being made! Akkun couldn't believe it himself either.

She then told him to do her a favor, "Can you bring Boobs here after school?"

"Why?"

"So she could teach me all the ways to enlarge my boobs!"

"No."

"Please?"

"If I give you a banana, will you stop asking?"

"Nope!"

"How about two?"

"I'll stop for one day!"

"Good. Now, get ready for school already." He then proudly walked out of that room with a small smile on his face. He was starting to gain hope that Yoshiko would be a normal, functioning human being! He then thought back literally 2 seconds ago to how he just convinced her with two bananas and those thoughts quickly faded away.

* * *

The school bell rang, indicating that break had started. Yoshiko immediately jumped out of her chair with a back flip and landed perfectly behind Akkun's chair. She extended both of her outwards to hug him from the behind, but this was quickly countered with a swift uppercut which made her fly to the ceiling and back down.

On the side of him, Sayaka, silently watched in terror as he did all of this. Even though he was sleep deprived he still seemed to be doing fine.

This obviously wasn't enough. Yoshiko quickly stood back up and adjusted her skirt, "Awww! That punch was stronger than normal Akkun! Did you really miss me that much?" This was, once again, followed up with a quick jab to her face which made her fly towards the lockers behind him.

"Shut up, idiot." 

"Are- are you okay Yoshiko?" Sayaka asked as she walked towards her and offered a helping hand. 

"Hehe! You underestimate me Sakaya. I would never lose to a punch like that."

"I don't wanna punch you anymore anyway." Akkun said as he threw a banana towards her which she quickly caught and started eating.

Akkun then put his fingers onto the bridge of his nose and sighed. He could see her. The disciplinary committee president, Fuuki, in front of their door.

He grit teeth as he looked at her. She always had that innocent, blushing face whenever she looked at him from afar but whenever he got close she would change into a completely different person. It was odd, to say the least.

"Oi." He said as he glared at Fuuki.

"A- ah! Akkun..." She said in surprise as he shyly looked at him. Her face started to turn into a brighter shade of red.

Oh god. What's she doing here? He thought as he gave Fuuki a long, cold stare indicating that he was questioning what she was doing there. She noticed this and slowly made her way towards the front of class.

"Ahem. Everybody! It's the weekly bag checkup that we conduct every Monday. Please, open your bags for inspection."

His cold glare stopped for a bit. He had completely forgotten about the weekly bag inspection. One by one, the students' bags were inspected. When it came time for his bag, her face seemed to have changed into a more... delusional state. She started off precisely taking things off one by one but as she was inspecting it for an unusually long time. As time went on she started rummaging through his bag, as if she was looking for something private.

As soon as Akkun noticed this, he swiped away his bag and told her to move on to the other bag.

Fuuki re-composed herself and moved on to Yoshiko's bag. As she was looking through it, she noticed something odd... and yellow. It was full of bananas. Her eyes started darting around the classroom to find Yoshiko. She was talking with Sayaka in the hallway.

"Yoshiko, don't you think that Akkun doesn't actually like you?" Sayaka asked.

Yoshiko started shaking her hand, "Haha! That's impossible. He's been in love with me since we were children! Why do you think he loves to hit me so much?"

"Yoshiko!" Fuuka called out from behind the two of them.

"Oh, Captain Boobies! Hi!"

Fuuki grit her teeth in anger.

"Can you explain the insides of your bag please?!"

Yoshiko looked at her with a dumbfounded face, "Why, what's wrong?" Her eyes then immediately widened, "Don't tell me all of my bananas were stolen?!" She screamed as she immediately dashed towards her bag and opened it. The bananas were still fine.

The two girls in the hallway stood there, fazed at the speed of how Yoshiko got to her bag. She certainly was special.

Akkun bonked her head with his fist, "Why is your bag only filled with bananas?!" He said as a vein started to appear on his temple.

Fuuki then ran back inside the room, "I- it's fine, Akkun! We'll just let the teacher know about this and she should take care of it."

He looked at her with a deadpan face, "Can I go with her?"

"Of cou- Wait a minute! Why?!"

"She always pulls some lies about love whenever she talks to the teacher."

"Oh-hohoho! It's not lies Akkun! It's all true! Kind of like my love for you!" She said as she started inching closer into his face. Yes, this was immediately followed up with a quick grab to her whole body and she was thrown outside of the room through the door. Her body was inches away from hitting Sayaka.

Sayaka stood there in the hallway with a shaking body, scared out of her mind.

"Oops. Sorry about that, Sayaka." He said with his usual straight face.

"I- it- it's fine... I'll- I'll just go back to my seat now."

"No, you're coming with us." He said.

"Wh- whe- where?" Her body was still shaking.

"We're gonna go visit the teacher. All I need you to do is make the teacher not believe Yoshiko's love-talk."

Sayaka finally shook off the feeling of death. It was surprisingly fast to be honesty.

"Oh. Love-talk?"

"Mhm. Now, come on."

* * *

 

Yoshiko's teacher, Atsuko Oshieda, was called to the council room to meet up with Yoshiko, for the 4th time this month.

"Yoshiko! What is it this time?!" Atsuko said as she burst into the room.

"Sensei! It's our weekly play time!"

"No!"

While the two were arguing inside, Akkun, Sayaka and Fuuki were waiting outside until the storm settles inside.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I- I'm just doing my job as the disciplinary committee president." She replied.

"Uh-huh... is that so?" He asked as he looked directly at her with a cold, hard stare, it was as if he was staring into her soul. It was an unnerving stare.

But Sayaka cut the two of them off, "Akkun, did you get enough sleep?"

He changed back to his usual face and turned towards her, "Why do you ask?"

"You seem... a lot more stressed than usual."

Fuuki then clasped her hands together, "I know! How about me and Akkun go to the Nurse's office so he can rest? I can look after him safely there."

The two looked at her with a suspicious face. They knew she was planning something. Probably along the lines of taking Akkun's clothes off and having fun. But before they could comment on it, the three noticed that the room inside was unusually quiet so they opened the door.

"Sensei? Are you okay?" Akkun asked as he noticed that she had her ankles up to her face and she was singing some kind of song to herself while Yoshiko was happily eating bananas.

She did something.

"Yoshiko," Veins started pulsating on his temple as he clenched his fist, "What'd you do this time?"

"Oh, Akkun! Yeah, I just accidentally told her that I'm actually Yoshio."

Yoshio? Is that the name that you used when you were cross-dressing? Was that really the best name you could come up with?! He then smashed his hand onto the table.

" **How** did you accidentally say it?!" 

Apparently, while the two were battling it inside the room, a picture of Yoshio came out of Atsuko's pocket. Yoshiko noticed this and took it, as a counter-attack to this, Atsuko took her bananas and told her that if she didn't give the picture back, she wouldn't give her the bananas. It was basically an exchange of "important" belongings. But instead of just complying with this, Yoshiko told her that if she didn't give the bananas back, she wouldn't be able to see Yoshio anymore. This, of course, made her confused. How did she know she was "seeing" someone named Yoshio? How'd she even know who Yoshio was? Another thing led to another and she ended up telling her that she, was in fact, Yoshio.

More veins appeared on Akkun's head, "So... it wasn't an accident at all?! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" He screamed out as he punched Yoshiko through the window, breaking it and making her fall onto the basketball court's hoop. It was counted as a three-pointer.

Atsuko then slowly started standing up, "Akkun... please."

"Hm? What is it Sensei? Also, I'm very sorry."

A tear went down her eyes, "Please Akkun, teach me about love."

"Teach me all about your love too, Akkun!" Fuuki stated from behind him.

"What are you two idiots talking about?!" He screamed. "Sayaka, help me out he-" He tried calling out for her but she was nowhere to be found. Tsk, she probably went out and tried helping Yoshiko.

The two thirsty girls started inching forwards towards him. Slowly but surely. And also creepily.

As he was about to get through the door, his back collided with something flat. It was Yoshiko's chest. He was then swiftly tackled down onto the ground from his behind and the three girls started surrounding him.

Sayaka was weak, she couldn't hold off the three of them, so she did what any normal girl would do in a situation like this. She ran away.

No! Sayaka! Come back!!!

Yoshiko, while above him starts moving her hips in a suggestive fashion. While the the two other girls are pinning him down. It's like the three of them are communicating telepathically! What the actual fuck is going on?!

Akkun's mind was scrambling for a way to get out of this. His eyes darted all over the room, he was searching for something to do. And then, he saw it. A calendar with a man so flamboyant it was unreal. He thought if it was worth it for a bit.

"..."

It was.

"I'M GAY!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs causing the girls to recoil in shock. The room was silent. The air was very heavy.

This silence was broken as Akkun stood up, buttoning up his uniform and adjusting his tie.

He looked at the three girls with a straight face, "I'm gay. I love boys more than anything." He was starting to regret this decision but if it's gonna stop these three, it was definitely worth it.

He was about to leave the room but he heard stuttering from outside the door. He opened it to see Sayaka with Ryuuchi.

Sayaka had a surprised, flushed face.

She heard it.

Uh-oh. Was it worth saying he was only lying? No. If this was enough to stop the three, my high school love life's a small price to pay!

He thinks this. But in reality, he didn't need to sacrifice his love life, since he didn't have one to begin with.

He sighed and looked at the blond, Ryuuchi. He had a creepy smile on his face. He then reached out for Akkun's hand and grabbed it close to his face.

"I never knew you swung that way, but I still don't mind becoming you friend!" He said with a happy, fulfilled smile on his face. Akkun was starting to regret his life in this very moment.

Maybe I should just jump off a balcony right now. He thought with an expression of defeat. He fell down to the ground in defeat.

With his hands shaking, he stood up and exclaimed, "I'm not gay!" He then immediately ran away.

* * *

 "I knew you were joking Akkun!" Yoshiko said with a playful expression while waving her hand.

Classes had already ended and they were walking home. By "they" I do of course mean that Sayaka was being dragged, the committee president was stalking him and Ryuuchi was tagging along.

"Hey Akkun, he's this blond guy?" Yoshiko asked as she pointed towards him.

He looked confused, he thought he was already in her group of friends.

"Ryu- Ryuuchi, remember?" He asked, "I was the guy that did all of those thing to befriend him."

She looked at him with a puzzled face and cocked her head to the side, "Who?"

Ryuuchi looked at the stupid girl with a shocked face, "You forgot about me again..?"

Akkun tapped his shoulder, "Just ignore her, she'll remember eventually."

Akkun accepted Ryuuchi as a "friend". Notice the quotes, he was only really keeping him around as a scapegoat for when things too get out of hand and he needs to get out of the situation. He was basically what you would call, "insurance".

He clenched his fist and bonked Yoshiko's head, "Remember this guy next time."

Yoshiko's eyes glimmered with hope all of a sudden, "Will you accept me if I do?"

"Never."

"You don't have to be so shy, Akkun!" She said as she jumped towards him.

The stalker, Fuuki, was so surprised by this that she jumped out of her hiding spot and tried intercepting this by tackling her, but Yoshiko simply used her as a foothold and jumped even higher. Fuuki's face was that of someone who had just seen something inhuman.

Before she could grab him, he grabbed her waist and planted her head square in the cement, knocking her out. Though, as always, this was only going to be temporary.

Akkun cleaned himself up and grabbed Yoshiko's body, putting it to the side where it wouldn't be hurt. He put her down in a gentle way, like she was a princess albeit a knocked out one.

While all of this was happening, Sayaka was in the back practically begging to be out of this situation.

* * *

 "Hello?" Akkun knocked on the front of their door.

Their other friends had already gone to their separate ways, including the stalker.

The two were greeted by a swearing Yoshio and a man tied to a chair behind her. The man was wearing a white tux and had a very nice looking pair of flowers beside him, there was also a letter attached to the bouquet.

Akkun took the letter and read it aloud, "Dear Keith, do please go out with me this Valentines! I know this is out of nowhere but please accept my feelings! -Kurt" 

Akkun's eyes widened in surprise, not because of the captured man but because of the date. It was apparently February 13 that day and he never even noticed.

Oh no, I haven't gotten Ruri anything! He thought as he immediately ran outside of Yoshiko's house and into his.


	2. Chapter 2

Akkun inched closely to their house, enormous amounts of sweat covered his face. With every step he took, he felt his body dying. Only a few more inches until he could reach for the doorknob. With a quick gulp, he readied his body and opened the door.

There stood a solitary figure, Ruri. With her hands behind her back she had a smile from ear to ear. To anybody, this would've looked like an innocent girl with a present. But no, no, no, no. Akkun was smarter than that. He knew what occasion it was. It was Valentine's Day and he knew what she was holding behind her back. It was chocolates. For you see, Ruri suddenly developed a fascination with cooking & baking three years ago so every time she had the chance to, she would try to cook or bake.

Akkun gulped as he slowly walked towards Ruri. Every step felt like a painful descent into a coma but he persevered for her, his cute little sister who was trying her heart out to give his big brother a gift on Valentine's Day. Not like he had one for her but he'd just make an excuse to go out later to buy her one.

He neared Ruri and gave her a half-smile. "Waddya got there Ruri?" He asked as he pointed at her arms.

She then showed him. It was a little pink bag that was tied close with a cute yellow piece of string.

It surprised him for a bit, she usually gives it to him in a plastic bag where the chocolate would melt and the stains would be seen through the bag. But this time, she seemed to have used a little piece of cloth for it and it was unexpectedly light whereas her previous ones were as heavy as Yoshiko's burden towards him.

He slowly untangled the piece of string to see two things. One was obviously a little piece of chocolate while the other one seemed to be a thing cut-out of cardboard. As he pulled the two items out of the tiny bag, he noticed that it wasn't cardboard at all. It was a picture. The picture was of Ruri's first ever picture with him, she seemed to only be 2 at the time so she was being carried by her beloved big brother. There was also something written behind it. It said "I'll always love you big bro!" For the first time in his life he had felt something.

Ruri saw her brother's reaction to it. His eyes widened and it looked like he was about to cry. "I found that picture when I was cleaning my room and I thought... it might be a good gift for Valentine's Day."

Akkun resisted the urge to cry but still, a single tear drop was seen before he tried to immediately wipe it off. Akkun bent down and hugged Ruri with all of his affection. As he stood up, he ate the little chocolate that came along with it. It was bitter, way too bitter, but he didn't care. The love he in that moment was something he couldn't describe himself.

"I'll definitely get you something on White Day." And with that, he walked over to his bedroom and started to sleep for school the next day.

* * *

 He was feeling quite generous that day so before going to school, he bought some things at a local shop.

After arriving at school, he put down his bag and sat down on his chair reading a book. But for some reason, he knew something was off. He didn't go to Yoshiko's house today because when he went there he was told that Yoshiko had already left for school but she wasn't in the room, nor was Sayaka. He shuddered as he thought of the many reasons but since he didn't want to ruin his mood he stopped thinking about it.

Eventually, the two came into the room together. It seemed like they were just late. But after waiting for 15 minutes in class, no teacher came. Atsuko was probably off today, maybe because of what happened the previous day. Because nothing was happening, he stood up and got something from his bag. He walked over to Sayaka.

She was startled at first but quickly regained composure, "Good morning Akkun."

"Morning." He replied as he pulled out white chocolate from his pocket and handed it over to her.

"Eh?" She accepted the gift but didn't know why he gave it to her. Then it crossed her mind, yesterday was Valentine's Day. Was this some sort of confession to her? Of course it wasn't but she still mistook it as such. "I- I'm sorry Akkun... but... I just don't like you in that way." She replied as she stood up and bowed. The whole room had noticed this and started looking at the two.

"What?" Akkun was obviously confused by this.

"You- you gave me this chocolate as your confession right? Well, I'm sorry but I can't accept your feelings!" She practically screamed out.

Akkun gave her a deadpan look, but before he could even react he was quickly interrupted by the class idiot, Yoshiko. "Akkun! How could you do this to me?!"

"Do what?!"

"How could you cheat on me like that? And with my friend too- AAUGH!" She was quickly punched in the guy which made her fall to the ground. Smoke seemed to be eminating from Akkun's fist. 

He immediately turned around to Sayaka and sighed, "I'm not confessing idiot. I'm just giving you chocolate because it was Valentine's Day yesterday and I forgot. That's all. Hope you had a good Valentine's." He said as he went back to his seat to get a couple of bananas and put it inside of Yoshiko's bag.

Everyone thought this was a very weird attitude for Akkun. He seemed to be... giving. Which everyone thought was weird including Akane Eimura, lazy redhead.

She was chatting with her three friends as usual.

Kii then asked, "Oh yeah, Akane, how were the chocolates I gave you yesterday?"

This sudden questions made her blush as Kii's been trying to get with her for quite awhile now and she still hasn't answered her feelings. "Er- they were uh... good." 

Kuroko then stood up to leave, she probably knew this was going to a be talk between the two of them again. She had already seen this conversation unfold thousands of times so she excused herself from the conversation by pretending to go to the bathroom.

Kii lightly giggled, "Were they now? That makes me happy to hear that." She said with a seductive smile.

Akane grumbled at her before pulling something out of her bag. It was a little box of chocolates, it seemed to be slightly expensive. Kii wondered why she pulled it out all of a sudden, "Hm? What's this for?" Akane hid her burning red face.

"It's my Valentine's Day gift to you... since I didn't get to give you anything yesterday."

"Awww... that's sweet of you. Does that mean you finally see me as someone you'd want to be with?"

Akane pouted, "Ugh... you always say that!"

"Because I want to know." 

In defeat, Akane lowered her head onto her desk to take a rest.

The day went as usual except for one thing. Akkun was called to go to the rooftop of the school.

* * *

 Akkun made his way towards the roof of the school. Sayaka aided him in keeping Yoshiko away from him. For the time being anyway.

As he opened the door of the rooftop, he saw a familiar blue-haired girl. It was none other than the masochistic member of the Discipline Committee.

"Eh? It was you who put that note?"

As the wind blew on her long hair she adjusted it behind her ear and with a blush, she nodded.

She slowly walked up to him just inches away from him. Akkun looked down on her to see that her face was struggling to say something.

He then initiated the conversation, "What's this all about? Why'd you call me out here."

Her lips were struggling to speak, "A- Akkun... I... I love you."

Akkun's eyes widened in surprised. She then hugged him tightly. For a couple of seconds that was all they did, nothing but stand around in the windy roof as she hugged him tightly with her face buried in his chest. This moment was broken however by the one and only, Yoshiko with Sayaka right behind her.

"Yoshiko! Come back!" She said as she was out of breath. She leaned against the wall and started huffing.

"Boob President! How could you?!" Yoshiko screamed as she rolled into the scene.

"You again?!" The President charged at her and the tried punching her but Yoshiko blocked. The two then started struggling out of each others' grasps.

"You trying to seduce Akkun with your boobs again, huh?!"

Akkun watched all of this unfold while sitting next to Sayaka, "You planned this, I'm guessing?"

Sayaka was a bit surprised, "Ho- how did you know?"

"Feh, that President has the guts to stalk me but she couldn't do this all alone."

Sayaka was even more surprised. He's a lot more understanding than she thought he was. A lot more observant than any other guy she's known before despite not having that many friends. Sayaka then stood up and started hyping herself up. She ran full speed towards Yoshiko and tackled her onto the ground, "Go! Tell him!"

"Eh?" Some miracle must have been happening since Sayaka was actually pinning Yoshiko down.

"Thank you, Sayaka! Akkun!" She started running towards him.

The moment she got near him, she laid down with him and looked him in the eyes, "I love you."

"I refuse. And I've known now for a long time anyway." He said with his usual stern face.

Her face changed of passion to that of dread. From the look of her face, it seemed like her whole world was dying all around her. She had finally mustered up the courage to tell him with the support of Sayaka and she got rejected. The one she truly loves has rejected her.

"Bu- but why..?" She asked with a sad, soft voice.

"Well first off, you stalk me everywhere. You force yourself into my room. You're annoying. You do nothing but cause me trouble. You..." And he kept going and going. With every sentence he said The President's heart with break even more.

While he was saying all of those things Yoshiko and Sayaka were watching from the side.

"Jeez Akkun, couldn't you at least be a bit nicer to her?" Sayaka wondered.

But Yoshiko shook her head in disagreement, "This is how Akkun shows his love!" She said as she formed a fist.

Sayaka was confused as to what she meant.  _I mean, aren't friends supposed to love each other instead of hurting them?_

Yoshiko then continued on, "For you see Sayaka, Akkun is a massive sadist!" She claimed as she did a cool pose.

Sayaka's eyes could tell what she was thinking. She was heavily confused as to what she was talking about.

"I mean, think about it. The girl she loves the most- me, he hits every single day!"

Her expression reverted back to normal. She then said with a monotone voice, "I don't think that's true..."

Yoshiko then gave her a confident thumbs up, "I know it is."

* * *

 

"...and I'm not interested in dating right now." About 5 minutes had passed since he was telling her all of the reason why he rejected her. "Do you get it now?"

The President slowly stood up in defeat, "I get it... Akkun doesn't like me." She then started slowly going down the stairs.

He stopped her for a bit and handed her some chocolates, "I forgot to give them to you." As he handed them over her face seemed to light up with happiness.  _Tsk, I gave her the wrong idea._

"Tha- thank you, Akkun. See you tomorrow."

He was surprised by her reaction, he thought she'd have a more... perverted reaction. But that reaction was far better anyway, he didn't want to deal with anything unexpected happening. Before leaving, he called the two girls behind them and told them that they're going home.

* * *

 

"Oh? The one you love gave you chocolates? I'm so proud of my little girl!" A mom with blue-hair said to her daughter.

"Even though he rejected me, that means I still have a chance right?"

Her mom nodded, "Mhm! That's what your father did to me as well!" She said with joy as she held her daughter's hand. "He might have rejected you, but I believe that you'll get him one day! You just gotta be positive."

"Thank you, Mother!" After a quick talk she left to go to her to do her remaining homework.

_My daughter has grown up so much. She reminds me of myself._

* * *

**A/N**

Decided to do something a lot more wholesome in this one. Sorry if there wasn't much comedy but it was Valentine's Day (sort of, it's a day after that) so I decided to make everyone a bit more sweeter. And I also had a lot of fun writing this one. A lot of the scenes are actually really closely based on the manga, like Fuuki's Mother thinking they were the same for chasing after the one she truly loves.

Other moments like Akane and Kii were there because I didn't really involve them at all in the first chapter so I had to give the lesbians some love! (though Akane's more bisexual than gay) Not gonna lie, I actually really like the idea of Akane being with Akkun so I might write a shipping fic? But I'm not sure. (She has been shown to have a good connection with Yoshiko and Akkun)

Alright, now the thing. I'm kind of thinking into making this a series once I finish Idiots Love Explosions. I'm basically gonna do what I do for Nagatoro And Her Senpai where I just periodically write on it if I don't have anything else going on since these ones obviously don't have any real plot to them, just trying to have fun with the characters that I have.

Alright, that's all! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
-ShadinqTR

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty fun to make, not gonna lie. Took a while though.
> 
> -ShadinqTR


End file.
